The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system.
An image forming apparatus includes a registration form generation section, an image forming section, and a record information database. The registration form generation section selects an information registration form template and inserts information of registration details in the template to generate an information registration form. Details for registering information related to a disaster are expressed in list format on the information registration form. The image forming section prints the information registration form generated by the registration form generation section. The record information database holds registered information related to the disaster. The registration form generation section reflects registered information held in the record information database on the information registration form.